ÃÎËÎÑÀ
by Miona
Summary: ×òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ïîñëå óðîêà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî, íåíàâèäÿùèå äðóã äðóãà íà ãðàíè íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ, âäðóã ïîä äåéñòâèåì
1. Default Chapter

ÃÎËÎÑÀ. Àâòîð Static\ ïåðåâîä – ìîé. Ñâîáîäíûé. Îäíàêî ñòèëü àâòîðà ñîõðàíåí – â òîì ÷èñëå, âñå ïðîñòîðå÷íûå ñëîâà.

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ. «…Ïðîêëÿòàÿ ìèêñòóðà!»

Ãåðìèîíà äâóìÿ ðóêàìè âöåïèëàñü â êðàÿ äåðåâÿííîãî òàáóðåòà, èñïóãàííî îãëÿäûâàÿ òåìíèöó. Ìàëåíüêèå äåðåâÿííûå ñòîëèêè ñòðîãèìè ðÿäàìè áûëè ðàññòàâëåíû íà öåìåíòíîì ïîëó, çà êàæäûì èç íèõ ñèäåëè äâà èëè òðè ñòóäåíòà. Ïåðüÿ è ñâèòêè ïåðãàìåíòîâ ëåæàëè ïåðåä íèìè, è íåäàëåêî îò íèõ îòäûõàëè ñàìûå îáûêíîâåííûå ÷åðíûå êîòû ñðåäíåãî ðàçìåðà. Ñåãîäíÿ â êàáèíåòå ñòîÿë ëèøü îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé îãðîìíûé ÷åðíûé êîòåë, è èìåííî ïóçûð÷àòî-çåëåíûì è ôèîëåòîâûì çåëüåì èç ýòîãî êîòëà Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íàïîëíÿë êîëáó. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ñî çëîáíîé óñìåøêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

Âåñü êëàññ ñèäåë óäèâèòåëüíî òèõî, ñëåäÿ çà ðàçâîðà÷èâàþùåéñÿ ïåðåä íèìè ñöåíîé. Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè, õèõèêàÿ, ïðèòàèëèñü â óãëó, òàðàùàñü íà Ìàëôîÿ è Íåâèëëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, ãëÿäÿùèìè íà ìèêñòóðó øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Ðîí Óèçëè ñèäåëè çà öåíòðàëüíîé ïàðòîé. Ìåæäó íèìè ïóñòîâàëî ìåñòî, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ òîñêîé ãëÿäåëà íà ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë – åå ñîáñòâåííûé.

«Ïî÷åìó, ïî÷åìó, ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ ÿ ïðåäëîæèëà ñäåëàòü òàêóþ ãëóïîñòü?!» - ñïðàøèâàëà îíà ñåáÿ. Îíà íå çíàëà, âî ÷òî âëåçàåò. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë, åñòü ëè â êëàññå äîáðîâîëüöû, ïðîíçèòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåå ñâîèìè áëåñòÿùèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè; Ãåðìèîíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, äóìàÿ, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî åé íóæíî áóäåò ñäåëàòü, ýòî âûéòè ê äîñêå è îòâåòèòü íà êàêèå-íèáóäü âîïðîñû…èëè åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü. Îäíàêî âìåñòå ñ íåé âûçâàëè Ìàëôîÿ, õîòÿ òîò íè ñäåëàë íè ìàëåéøåãî äâèæåíèÿ - ñëèçåðèíåö ëèøü ëåíèâî ñìîòðåë íà íåå.

Ãàððè îáîäðèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ åé, è âçãëÿä åãî çíàêîìûõ çåëåíûõ ãëàç èç-ïîä ìÿãêèõ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, íåñêîëüêî óñïîêîèë åå, òàê æå, êàê è ïðèâû÷íîå, åäâà çàìåòíîå ñèÿíèå îò åãî øðàìà.

«Èñïóãàëàñü?» - ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñ äðàçíÿùåé óñìåøêîé.

«Íåò», - îòðåçàëà îíà, õìóðÿñü è âíèìàòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ, êîãäà òîò çàïîëíÿë âòîðóþ êîëáó ÷åì-òî çåëåíî-ôèîëåòîâûì. Îíà ñîâåðøåííî íå äîâåðÿëà åìó è íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí ñëó÷àéíî-íàðî÷íî íàðóøèë õîä ýêñïåðèìåíòà – âåäü òåïåðü ýòî áûëî è åå çàáîòîé.

«Ìèêñòóðà äîëæíà äåéñòâîâàòü â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä», - ñîîáùèë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñòîÿ ïîçàäè Ìàëôîÿ. Îí áûë ìðà÷åí è êàçàëñÿ ïî÷òè îëèöåòâîðåíèåì çëà â ñâîèõ ÷åðíûõ, ïëàâíî ñêîëüçÿùèõ îäåæäàõ, åãî ðóêè áûëè ñêðåùåíû íà ãðóäè, à ãëàçà, ÷åðíûå è áëåñòÿùèå, îòðàæàëè àáñîëþòíóþ óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå. Åäâà çàìåòíàÿ óëûáêà ìåëüêíóëà íà åãî ãóáàõ.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü äðîæè, óñëûøàâ òàê ñòðàííî ñêàçàííîå ñëîâî «äîëæíà», çíàÿ, ÷òî çà÷àñòóþ íà óðîêàõ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòû ïðîõîäÿò íåóäà÷íî.

«Êàê îíî?» - Ìàëôîé, äåðæà äâå êîëáû, äîâîëüíî ðàâíîäóøíî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè.

«Ïðåêðàñíî», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, – « Êëàññ, çàïèøèòå, êàêîâû öâåò è ñòðóêòóðà çåëüÿ. Çàâòðà áóäåò òåñò». Îí çàìîëê íà ìãíîâåíèå, è åãî ãëàçà-áóñèíêè ïðèñòàëüíî îãëÿäåëè ó÷åíèêîâ. «Ïîòòåð! Ïðåêðàòèòå áîëòàòü ñ Óèçëè è äåëàéòå çàïèñè. Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà».

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è íåîõîòíî âçÿëñÿ çà ïåðî, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ÷óòü óëûáíóëàñü åìó è âíîâü îáåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó, îáúÿñíÿþùåìó, êàê ðàáîòàåò ìèêñòóðà è êàêîâî åå íàçíà÷åíèå.

«…ñîçíàíèÿ ñîåäèíÿþòñÿ, òåëåïàòè÷åñêè ñâÿçûâàÿñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì, íî íå îáû÷íûì îáðàçîì. Íàïðèìåð, ãîëîñ è ìûñëè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ìîãóò áûòü óñëûøàíû ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì, íî îíà, íåïîñðåäñòâåííî, íå áóäåò íè÷åãî çíàòü îá ýòîì, âñå åùå îñòàâàÿñü íàåäèíå ñ ñîáîé è èìåÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòü íàïðÿìóþ îáùàòüñÿ ñ íèì».

Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. «Ìàëôîé â ìîåé ãîëîâå? Îòòòëè÷íî».

Ñëèçåðèíåö ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìûì îòâðàùåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, áóäòî íà ñëèçíÿêà, ñëó÷àéíî ïðèëåïèâøåãîñÿ ê ïîäîøâå åãî áîòèíîê.

«…ïîíÿëè? Õîðîøî. Òåïåðü, Ãðåéíæåð, Äðàêî, ìîæåòå âçÿòü çåëüÿ. Ñòðîãî ñëåäóéòå ìîèì óêàçàíèÿì, êîãäà âûïüåòå åãî. ß âûçîâó Âðåìåïèñê, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü êëàññó, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî äåéñòâóåò ìèêñòóðà». Ñíåéï äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàë: «Ýëàðìèóñ Ëàéòèìåóñ». Íà êîí÷èêå ïàëî÷êè ïîÿâèëîñü ðîçîâàòîå ìåðöàþùåå îáëà÷êî è çàñòûëî â âîçäóõå, ôîðìèðóÿñü â êðîøå÷íûé øàðèê èç ñèÿþùåãî ðîçîâîãî ïóõà. Øàðèê çàïèùàë ìèëî è, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ íàä çåìëåé, ðàñïðàâèë ìàëåíüêèå, íåèñòîâî äåðãàþùèåñÿ êðûëüÿ. Ñíåéï ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ïðîíçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëàâàíäó è Ïàðâàòè, âîðêóþùèõ è àõàþùèõ íàä õðóïêèì áëåñòÿùèì ñóùåñòâîì.

Ìàëôîé ïðîòÿíóë åé êîëáó, è åãî ñåðûå ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè ñ âûçîâîì. «Áóäåò èíòåðåñíî, Íå÷èñòîêðîâíàÿ», - ïðîãîâîðèë îí åäâà ñëûøíî, ÷òîáû íå óñëûøàë Ñíåéï. Ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå çàïóñòèòü ïóçûðÿùóþñÿ æèäêîñòü â åãî íàäìåííîå, äûøàùåå âëàñòíîñòüþ, ëèöî. Îíà ñìîãëà âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ðûâêîì ñõâàòèëà êîëáó, è, çàæìóðèâ ãëàçà, çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ñäåëàòü ãëîòîê. Æèäêîñòü íå áûëà ãîðÿ÷åé, ïóçûðè ïðîñòî ëîïàëèñü è ñâîáîäíî ïðîõîäèëè ÷åðåç ãîðëî, íà âêóñ æå, êàê ýòî íå ñòðàííî, çåëüå íàïîìèíàëî ìàããëîâñêóþ æâà÷êó, êàêóþ Ãåðìèîíà æåâàëà, êîãäà áûëà ìëàäøå. Åå òåëî ïðîíçèëà äðîæü.

Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îíà óâèäåëà âûðèñîâàâøèéñÿ ïåðåä íåþ ðàñïëûâ÷àòûé ñèëóýò âûñîêîãî, ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî è ñåðîãëàçîãî þíîøè. Ïîòîì êàðòèíêà ñòàëà ÷åò÷å, è þíîøà èçìåíèë ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå; Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî ñîòâîðèë ñ Âðåìåïèñêîì, ÷òîáû òîò ïèùàë ãðîìêî è áûñòðî ïåðåëèâàëñÿ âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè, ïîïåðåìåííî èçìåíÿÿ èõ. 

Íàêàòèëà íîâàÿ âîëíà ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Óñëûøàëà îñòðûé, ðåçêèé ãîëîñ, ïåðåñåêøèé åå ñîçíàíèå.

«Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âëÿïàëñÿ â ýòî, äà åùå ñ òîáîé, Ãðåéíæåð».

Îíà åäâà íå çàäîõíóëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ ÿñíîñòü è áëèçîñòü ýòîãî ãîëîñà. Ñîñêî÷èâ ñî ñòóëà, îãëÿíóëàñü âîêðóã ñåáÿ. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ñòîèò ãäå-òî ïîçàäè íåå, ïûòàÿñü îáìàíóòü åå.

Íà ñåé ðàç, ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë óäèâëåííî è ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî: «Íåò, ÿ ñïðàâà îò òåáÿ».

Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó âïðàâî, íî òàì íå áûëî íèêîãî, êðîìå èñïóãàííîãî Íåâèëëà, ñèäÿùåãî çà ñâîåé ïàðòîé è ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé íà÷àâøåãî ãðûçòü êîí÷èê ïåðà.

Ñëåâà ïîñëûøàëîñü íèçêîå õèõèêàíüå. «Óæå íå òàì. À çäåñü».

Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëàñü âëåâî, äîãàäûâàÿñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå óâèäèò.

Ãîëîñ, îïðåäåëåííî ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ, ñíîâà õèõèêíóë, òîëüêî èíòîíàöèÿ åãî òåïåðü ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñòðàííîå ñî÷åòàíèå òÿãó÷åé ëåíè è ïîòðÿñàþùåãî èíòåëëåêòà.

«Äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîâåñåëþñü ñ òîáîé, Ãðåéíæåð».

«Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü», - ñ òîñêîé ïîäóìàëà îíà.

«Î, íî ñëó÷èëîñü».

Åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. «Òû ìîæåøü ÷èòàòü ìîè ìûñëè?»

«Êàæäóþ. Íàïðèìåð, ñåé÷àñ ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, êîãäà ñìîòðèøü íà Ïîòòåðà…»

«Çàìîë÷è!» Îíà áûëà êðàéíå èñïóãàíà.

«Çàìîë÷àòü? Î, íî òû íå ìîæåøü çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ çàìîë÷àòü, Ãðåéíæåð. Íàïîìíþ, ÷òî òåïåðü ÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñâÿçàí ñ òîáîé…»

«Ýòî òîëüêî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå èñ÷åçíåò Âðåìåïèñê», - îíà áîëüøå óñïîêàèâàëà ñåáÿ, ÷åì ãîâîðèëà åìó. Áåçóäåðæíûé ñìåõ Ðîíà çàñòàâèë åå îáåðíóòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà, êàê ðàçúÿðåííûé Ìàëôîé áüåòñÿ ãîëîâîé â ñòåíó è êðè÷èò «Âîí! Îñòàíîâè ýòî!»

Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà. «Òàêèå, êàê òû…ý…ñàìè íàõîäÿò, êàê õîðîøî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ…Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ åìó..?»

Íåèñòîâûé êðèê Ìàëôîÿ â åå ñîçíàíèè, çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó ðàññìåÿòüñÿ ãðîìêî.

«Ìîÿ ãîëîâà! Î, ìîå ëèöî! Îñòàíîâèñü!»

«ß íå ìîãó îñòàíîâèòü ýòî, Ìàëôîé. À äàæå åñëè áû ñìîãëà…íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñäåëàëà áû».

Áîêîâûì çðåíèåì îíà âèäåëà, êàê ðîçîâûé Âðåìåïèñê ñ âñå íàðàñòàþùèì ïèñêîì âçðûâàëñÿ ñèÿþùåé ðàäóãîé öâåòîâ. È ñèÿíèå íå áëåêëî äî òåõ, ïîêà èñêðàìè íå ðàññûïàëîñü íà ñòîëàõ è ïî ïîëó.

Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, âñêðèêíóëà ñëàáî è îïåðëàñü òÿæåëî íà ñòîë Íåâèëëà.

«Ñ òîáîé âñå õîðîøî, Ãåðìèîíà?» - èñïóãàííî ñïðîñèë îí. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé êîìíàòà ïðèîáðåëà ïðåæíèå î÷åðòàíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà èçáàâèëàñü îò îáåñïîêîåííîãî Íåâèëëà, îòâåòèâ êîðîòêî «Âñå ïðåêðàñíî», è ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëàñü, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñíåéïà.

Ñ óäèâëåíèåì óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí óëûáàåòñÿ èñêðåííå, õîòü è íåñêîëüêî çëîáíî…âïåðâûå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê…âïåðâûå. Áëåñíóëè åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, îí ãðóáî ñêàçàë åé ñåñòü íà ìåñòî, ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà ïðîéäåò äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà îáëåã÷åííî. «Âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü», - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñ òðåâîãîé îæèäàÿ ñàðêàñòè÷íîãî ëåíèâîãî îòâåòà. Åãî íå áûëî.

Îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ, ìåäëåííî ïðîøëà ê ñâîåé ïàðòå. Ñëèçåðèíåö, ïðèêëàäûâàÿ ðóêó ê äîâîëüíî áîëüøîìó, êðàñíåþùåìó íà ëáó ïÿòíó, âçãëÿäîì âïèâàëñÿ â íåå. Îíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñìåõà.

(:.:..*~*~*..:.:) 

«Ãåðìèîíà, óáåðè ó÷åáíèêè è ðàññêàçûâàé», - ðàçäðàæèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ðîí. Îíà ñèäåëà, ÿðîñòíî ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ ñòðàíèöû îãðîìíîé êíèãè â òâåðäîì ïåðåïëåòå – «Ïðîñòåéøèå çàêëèíàíèÿ ñàäà: îò ãíîìîâ äî ñëèçíÿêîâ è îáðàòíî» 

«ß íå ìîãó! Çàâòðà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò áóäåò ïðîâîäèòü òåñò íà çàêëèíàíèÿ ðîñòà äëÿ æåëåéíûõ ãðèáîâ, è ÿ íå ìîãó íàéòè…»

Ñ ñåðäèòûì âçäîõîì Ãàððè âûõâàòèë êíèãó èç åå ðóê è ïåðåäàë Ðîíó, êîòîðûé íåáðåæíî áðîñèë åå íà ïîë Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé.

«Ãàððè!»

«Ãåðìèîíà, âñå, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü – ýòî ó÷èøüñÿ. Ïåðåäîõíè», - ïðîèçíåñ îí, óáðàâ ñ ãëàç áåñïîðÿäî÷íûå ïðÿäè.

Îíà ïî÷òè ðàñòàÿëà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, è áîðîëàñü ñ æåëàíèåì ïðè÷åñàòü åãî íåïîêîðíûå âîëîñû. «Ý…»

«À, Ãàððè, ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ…», - ïåðåáèë åå Ðîí, - «ß ïîêàçûâàë òåáå ñòàòüþ â åæåìåñÿ÷íèêå «Ñïîðò Âîëøåáíèêà» î Êâèãëè èç èðëàíäñêîé êîìàíäû?»

«Íåò, à ÷òî…» Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, à Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî ïðîñòîíàëà. «Êâèääè÷? Êîìó îí íóæåí?» Ñîáðàâ ñ ïîëà êíèãè, îíà, íå æåëàÿ áîëüøå ñëûøàòü íè ñëîâà îá Èðëàíäñêîé Íàöèîíàëüíîé Êâèääè÷íîé Êîìàíäå, íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåé ñïàëüíå.

Óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü íà ïîäóøêàõ, ïîëîæèëà ïåðåä ñîáîé ó÷åáíèê è ïåðãàìåíòû. Ïðîøëè ÷óäåñíûõ äåñÿòü ìèíóò ÷òåíèÿ è ïîèñêà èíôîðìàöèè, à çàòåì Ãåðìèîíà åäâà íå çàäîõíóëàñü. Åå ìûñëè ïåðåñåê öèíè÷íûé ëåíèâûé ãîëîñ:

«Ïîâåñåëèìñÿ, Ãðåéíæåð?»


	2. Ãëàâà 2

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ. Èìåÿ äåëàÿ ñ *íåé*.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âçÿë âèëêó è íàíåñ áåñïîùàäíûé óäàð ïî áåñïîìîùíîé ãëûáå ïþðå. «Ãëóïàÿ Íå÷èñòîêðîâíàÿ», - çëîáíî ïîäóìàë îí, ïûòàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü íàñìåøêè è îòêðîâåííóþ ðàäîñòü â âûðàæåíèÿõ ëèöà îáîèõ åãî Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ñîñåäåé è äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, ãëÿäÿùèõ íà íåãî.

Îí áðîñèë ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä â íàïðàâëåíèè Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà. Ïðîøëà ëèøü ñåêóíäà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí âûïèë ïðîêëÿòîå çåëüå, à ãîëîñ Ãðåéíæåð óæå çâó÷àë â åãî ãîëîâå; îíà ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå íà÷àëà ïðîíçèòåëüíî ïåòü ïåñíþ, êîòîðóþ îí íåíàâèäåë è ïðîñòî íå ïåðåíîñèë: «Ïëà÷ âîëøåáíèêà».

Îí çàäàâàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, êàê îíà â òå÷åíèå äâàäöàòè ìèíóò ïðåáûâàíèÿ â åãî ñîçíàíèè, óçíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ñàìàÿ íåëþáèìàÿ åãî ìåëîäèÿ. Îíà ìîãëà ïðî÷èòàòü âñå åãî ìûñëè, ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñå åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, è îí êðàéíå íåîõîòíî âîñõèùàëñÿ åå òàêòèêîé. Îíà ïðîñòî âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî ìîæåò ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü åãî, è áåç êîëåáàíèé äåëàëà ýòî.

À ñàìà îñòàëàñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâðåäèìîé, ëèøü ñìåÿñü, êîãäà Ñíåéï ñêàçàë èì ñåñòü íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Äðàêî õìóðî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè, íî åãî ìûñëè ïðåðâàëèñü, êîãäà ÷üÿ-òî ëàäîíü ëåãëà íà åãî ðóêó. «×òî-òî íå òàê, Äðàêî?» Çà åãî ñïèíîé ïîÿâèëàñü Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, îáâîðîæèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü è ïîïðàâëÿÿ íà ïëå÷àõ âîëîñû.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â óëûáêå ðàññëàáëÿþòñÿ ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà; õîòÿ Ïýíñè áûëà ñàìîé íåäàëåêîé äåâóøêîé â øêîëå, îíà áûëà åùå è ñèìïàòè÷íà, è, êàçàëîñü, îáîæàëà åãî, à ýòè äâà êà÷åñòâà íå ìîãëè íå íðàâèòñÿ åìó.

«Íåò», - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, - «ß ïðîñòî æäàë òåáÿ».

Ïýíñè çàñèÿëà, êîãäà îí âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è îáíÿë åå çà òàëèþ. «Ïîéäåì êóäà-íèáóäü», - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí åé â óøêî, è åå âîëîñû çàùåêîòàëè åãî íîñ. Îíà õèõèêíóëà è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì.

Ðàñïîëîæèâøèñü â îäíîì èç óþòíûõ óãîëêîâ Ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé, Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ïýíñè. Îíà óæå ïî÷òè çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîäñòàâèëà ëèöî äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ, êîòîðûé, êàê îíà çíàëà, íåïðåìåííî ïîñëåäóåò çà ýòèì. Äðàêî àâòîìàòè÷åñêè íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé, åãî ãóáû êîñíóëèñü åå ãóá, êàê âäðóã îí ïîäñêî÷èë ðåçêî, óñëûøàâ ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûé äåâè÷èé ñòîí.

«×òî?» - óñòàâèëñÿ îí íà Ïýíñè. Îí íå âèäåë…íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äâèãàþòñÿ åå ãóáû. È â êîìíàòå íèêîãî íå áûëî.

«×òî?» - îíà â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ñìîðùèëà ëîá è øèðîêî îòêðûëà ãëàçà.

«Òû ñëûøàëà ýòî?» - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, áîÿñü î÷åâèäíîãî îòâåòà «íåò».

«Ñëûøàëà ÷òî?!»

Îí ïîäàâëåííî ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê òèøèíå, îæèäàÿ íîâîãî çâóêà, ñëîâà, øîðîõà äâèæåíèÿ, è åãî âçãëÿä áðîäèë ïî âñåé êîìíàòå; âîò – ñëó÷èëîñü; íèçêèé ñìåõ, íå âåñåëûé, íî ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííûé, êàçàëîñü, äîíîñèëñÿ èç êàæäîãî óãëà è ùåëè, îòîâñþäó.

Ïýíñè ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà åãî êîëåíî. «Äðàêî, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñëûøó», - íåõàðàêòåðíûì äëÿ íåå íåæíûì òîíîì ñêàçàëà îíà.

«Íî ÿ ñëûøó…» Îíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì è êðåï÷å ñæàëà êîëåíî. «ß ñëûøó ÷òî-òî…» Ïðîçâó÷àë ñìåõ, òàê ïîõîæèé íà ñìåõ íå÷èñòîêðîâíîé - òîò æå ìÿãêèé òîí, òå æå íîòêè. Íî ýòîãî íå ìîãëî áûòü…äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ ïðåêðàòèëîñü. Äîëæíî ïðåêðàòèòüñÿ…

«×åðò, ÿ ñõîæó ñ óìà», - ïîäóìàë îí. Äðàêî çàäîõíóëñÿ è âñêèíóë ãîëîâó, êîãäà óñëûøàë ñëàáîå çâó÷àíèå ãîëîñà, øåï÷óùåãî ïåðâûå ñòðîêè «Ïëà÷à âîëøåáíèêà».

«ÍÅÒ!» - çàêðè÷àë îí, âñêàêèâàÿ ñ ìåñòà.

«Äðàêî?! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?» - âñòàâ è äîòðîíóâøèñü äî åãî ïëå÷à, âîñêëèêíóëà Ïýíñè. Òîò æå ãîëîñ, ãîëîñ Ãðåéíæåð, ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ âûñîêèå íîòêè Ïýíñè, âñêðèêíóë â ëîæíîì óæàñå: «Äðàêî?! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?»

«Ïî÷åìó òû íå óõîäèøü?!» - îáõâàòûâàÿ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, ñíîâà çàêðè÷àë îí. Ïîñìîòðåë íà Ïýíñè. «ß äóìàë, îíà óøëà…»

Ëèöî Ïýíñè ñìîðùèëîñü òàê, áóäòî åå ïîðàçèëî âíåçàïíîå îñîçíàíèå ÷åãî-òî. Îíà âûäîõíóëà ðåçêî è âûïëþíóëà çëî: «Î, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì! Åñëè íå õî÷åøü ïðîâîäèòü ñî ìíîé âðåìÿ, ìîæåøü òàê è ñêàçàòü! Òîëüêî íå íàäî äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ñõîäèøü ñ óìà!»

«×å-ãî?» - óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå Äðàêî. Ãîëîñ Ãðåéíæåð íà ìãíîâåíèå óòèõ – âîçìîæíî, îíà ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê ðàçãîâîðó.

«Òû ñëûøàë ìåíÿ! ß óõîæó!» - Îíà çàäðàëà íîñèê ââåðõ, âûäîõíóâ íåãðîìêîå «Õìï» è, îáîãíóâ åãî, âûøëà – âåðîÿòíî, âíîâü íàïðàâèëàñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë.

Äðàêî, ñîâåðøåííî øîêèðîâàííûé, îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. Â âîçäóõå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, ñëîâíî îí íèêîãäà äî ýòîãî è íå ñëûøàë â ñâîåé ãîëîâå ñìåõà èëè ïåíèÿ Ãðåéíæåð.

«Îòëè÷íî. ß îïðåäåëåííî ñõîæó ñ óìà» - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ïðî ñåáÿ, ïåðåñåêàÿ êîìíàòó, - «Îïðåäåëåííî».

«Î, íåóæåëè?» - ïðîíèêàÿ ñêâîçü åãî ìûñëè, îñâåäîìèëñÿ ÿäîâèòî âñå òîò æå äåâè÷èé ãîëîñ. Äðàêî îãëÿíóëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåë âïðàâî è âëåâî.

«Êàæåòñÿ, äî òåáÿ íå î÷åíü áûñòðî äîõîäèò, Ìàëôîé?» - êðèêëèâûé ãîëîñ áóäòî îêðóæèë åãî ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, - «ß çàñòðÿëà â òâîåé ãîëîâå, áîëâàí!»

«Ýé!» - íåãîäóþùå âñêðèêíóë Äðàêî, - «Ïîêà æèâåøü â ìîåé ãîëîâå, íå ñìåé îñêîðáëÿòü ìåíÿ . ßñíî?»

«Îîîî, ÷òî æå ìàëåíüêèé Ìàëôîé ñäåëàåò ìíå..?»

«Çàòêíèñü, Ãðåéíæåð. Òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè. ß äóìàë…»

«Äà, íî òû äóìàë íåïðàâèëüíî. ß â òâîèõ ãðÿçíûõ ìûñëÿõ ñ óðîêà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ!»

«Ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàëà ýòî ðàíüøå, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà?!» - âçîðâàëñÿ Äðàêî, - «Òåïåðü äàæå ïîçäíî ïîéòè ê Ñíåéïó è ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, â ÷åì äåëî! Èìåííî ýòî ÿ áû è ñäåëàë…»

«Î, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìàëü÷èê-õîðåê, òîëüêî íå äóìàé, ÷òî áû ñäåëàëà ÿ, åñëè áû ìîãëà…»

«Ìàëü÷èê-õîðåê?! Êòî äàâàë òåáå ïðàâî òàê íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ è…»

«ß ÇÀÑÒÐßËÀ Â ÒÂÎÅÉ ÃÎËÎÂÅ, ÒÛ, ÒÓÏÎÉ ÌÅÐÇÀÂÅÖ! ÂÎÒ ×ÒÎ!» - åå ãîëîñ ðåçêî âçîðâàëñÿ, ðàçðûâàÿñü ó åãî óøåé ñ òàêîé ãðîìêîñòüþ, ÷òî îí ïîïÿòèëñÿ íàçàä – ñïîòêíóëñÿ î íîæêó ñòóëà è ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì óïàë íà ïîë. Îí çàñòîíàë ãðîìêî è âíîâü îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè.

«ß ñïðàøèâàþ åùå ðàç, Ãðåéíæåð», - Äðàêî ïðîãîâàðèâàë êàæäîå ñëîâî ìåäëåííî è ÷åòêî, áóäòî ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ íåðàçóìíûì ðåáåíêîì, - «Ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàëà ìíå ýòîãî ðàíüøå?»

«Ïîòîìó ÷òî», - Ãåðìèîíà â åãî ãîëîâå ãîâîðèëà òåì æå òîíîì, ÷òî îí, - «ß ìîãó ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ òîáîé òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà òû íå çàãðóæåí, à ðàññëàáëåí».

«Êàê òû óçíàëà?»

Îí ïî÷òè ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê «â óìå» îíà ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. «ß ïîíÿëà ýòî êîãäà, òû â òå÷åíèå öåëîãî äíÿ íàïðàâëÿë â ìîé àäðåñ ïðîêëÿòèÿ».

Îí ïîêðàñíåë ÷óòü, ñïðîñèë çàòåì: «Äà, õîðîøî, è ÷òî ìû òåïåðü áóäåì äåëàòü?»

«ß íå çíàþ…»

«Òû íå çíàåøü?» - åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí íàñìåøëèâîãî óäèâëåíèÿ, - «Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíæåð äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàåò…»

«Çàìîë÷è, Ìàëôîé. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ…»

«È ÷òî ýòî?» - ñóõî îñâåäîìèëñÿ îí.

«Ïîéòè â áèáëèîòåêó. Â êíèãàõ ìû íàéäåì îòâåò».

Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, çàòåì çàìîë÷àë ðåçêî. «Î, òû ñåðüåçíî?»

«Î÷åíü çàáàâíî, Ìàëôîé. Ïîñëóøàé, åñëè ìû çàãëÿíåì â íåêîòîðûå êíèãè, ìû ñìîæåò íàéòè àíòèçàêëÿòüå. ß ïîäîçðåâàþ ìîå…ý... òåëî ìó÷àåò ñåé÷àñ äðóãîå òâîå ñîçíàíèå».

«Äðóãîå ìîå ñîçíàíèå? ×òî-òî âñå î÷åíü ñòðàííî».

«Äà, è ó ìåíÿ ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, ÷òî Ñíåéï õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü…Íî, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå…Áèáëèîòåêà».

«Ïðåêðàñíî. Íî îäíî óñëîâèå. Áîëüøå íèêàêîãî «Ïëà÷à âîëøåáíèêà».

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, è ýòî áûë ïåðâûé åå èñêðåííèé ñìåõ, êîòîðûé îí âûçâàë. «ß íå çíàþ, Ìàëôîé. ß êàê â òîé ïåñíå…»

«Áóäåøü ïëàêàòü», - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.

«Çàìîë÷è. Èäåì».

«Ëàäíî». Äðàêî âûøåë çà äâåðü, óáåäèâøèñü ïðåæäå, ÷òî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà ëåæèò â êàðìàíå. «Ðàçâå íàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ âçëîìàòü çàìîê èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå – èäåì-òî ìû ïîçäíî? 

«Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü».

«×òî? Òû âòîðãíåøüñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó? ß íå çíàë, ÷òî òû òàêàÿ çëîñòíàÿ ìÿòåæíèöà».

«ß íå «çëîñòíàÿ ìÿòåæíèöà». Ïðîñòî çíàþ çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü çàìêè».

«Õå». Îí îïðàâèë ìàíòèþ è ÷óòü çàìåäëèë â õîëëå øàã, ðàññåÿííî óëûáíóâøèñü ïðîõîäÿùåé äåâî÷êå. «À òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó âûãëÿäåòü íåìíîãî ñòðàííî, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñàì ñ ñîáîé?»

«Òû ìîæåøü ïðîñòî äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, áîëâàí».

«Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ áîëâàíîì, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà èëè ÿ íå áóäó ïîìîãàòü òåáå, è òû íàâñåãäà îñòàíåøüñÿ â ìîåé ãîëîâå», - ìûñëåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

«Î, íî òû âåäü íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ íàâñåãäà îñòàëàñü òàì? À òåïåðü ïîòîðîïèñü».

«Ïðåêðàñíî! Ý…ãäå áèáëèîòåêà?»

«Òû íå çíàåøü, ãäå áèáëèîòåêà?!»

«Íåò, ïðîñòè, ÿ íå æèâó, íå åì è íå ñïëþ â íåé, êàê òû».

«ß íå äåëàþ ýòîãî!»

«Ïóñòü áóäåò òàê. Äà, êñòàòè, îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, êàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïðèìåíÿòü ê çàìêàì, è â êàêèõ êíèãàõ èñêàòü, à?»

«Íó…»

Äðàêî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

«Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé», - ñëàáî îòâåòèëà îíà.


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ. Èìåÿ äåëî ñ *íåé*.

Åå ìûñëè ïåðåñåê öèíè÷íûé, ëåíèâûé ãîëîñ:

«Ïîâåñåëèìñÿ, Ãðåéíæåð?»

Ãåðìèîíà, çàäûõàÿñü, âñêî÷èëà ñ êðîâàòè, è ïåðãàìåíòû ðàçëåòåëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Îíà çàìåðëà, äåðæàñü çà ñïèíêó êðîâàòè, è ïðèñëóøàëàñü.

*Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü…*

Íè çâóêà. Îíà îãëÿäåëà êîìíàòó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ âçãëÿä òî íà ïóñòîé êðîâàòè, òî íà äâóõ ñòîëàõ, òî íà êðàñíîé äîðîæêå…íî íèêîãî íå áûëî.

*Îòëè÷íî, ÿ ñõîæó ñ óìà*, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå, - * Â ðåçóëüòàòå òîãî, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïîáûâàë â ìîåé ãîëîâå*

*Â ðåçóëüòàòå?* - ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå ïðîèçíåñ òîò æå ãîëîñ. –*Äîëæåí çàìåòèòü, ÷òî òû è äî ýòîãî âïîëíå ñìàõèâàëà íà ñóìàñøåäøóþ*.

«Î…Áî…», - âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - «Ìàëôîé?» Åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ïîòðÿñåííî, íåäîâåð÷èâî è áîëüøå ÷åì, ïðîñòî èñïóãàííî.

«Åäèíñòâåííûé è íåïîâòîðèìûé, Ãðåéíæåð». – Ïðîèçíåñ îí ìåíåå çëîâðåäíî, íî áîëåå îæåñòî÷åííî è óòîìëåííî, ÷åì îáû÷íî.

«Íî…ß äóìàëà, ÷òî äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ ïðîøëî», - Ãåðìèîíà çàïíóëàñü, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî ãîâîðèë ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

«Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, ÷òî äåéñòâèå äëèòñÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Êàê îêàçàëîñü, íåò. È òåïåðü ÿ ïðèêëååí ê òåáå», - ñêàçàë îí ðàçäðàæåííî.

Â ãîëîñå Ãåðìèîíû áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿðîñòü. «Èçâèíè, Ìàëôîé, íî ÿ òîæå íå îñîáåííî-òî õîòåëà áûòü ìûñëåííî ñâÿçàííîé ñ òîáîé».

Ìàëôîé ôûðêíóë, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê áðûçæåò èç íåå ãîðÿ÷èé ãíåâ.

«Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ õîòåëà, ÷òîáû òû áûë â ìîåé ãîëîâå? Ïî÷åìó ÿ âñå åùå ñëûøó òåáÿ?»

«Ïîòîìó, Ãðåéíæåð, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, äåëàÿ îñîáûé àêöåíò íà ïåðâîì ñëîâå, - «×òî çåëüå íå ïðåêðàòèëî äåéñòâèÿ».

«Ýòî î÷åâèäíî!» - Îíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. – «Íî ïî÷åìó?» Ãåðìèîíà ïðîøëà ê çåðêàëó. Îòðàæåíèå áûëî ïðåæíèì, êàê ïðåæíèìè áûëè è åå ãóñòûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû, ñîáðàííûå â êîíñêèé õâîñòèê, è ìÿãêàÿ, ãëàäêàÿ êîæà…

«×òî, òû îæèäàëà óâèäåòü ìîè ãëàçà íà ñâîåì ëáó èëè ÷òî-òî åùå?» - ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë îí.

«Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé», - ðàññåÿííî îòâåòèëà îíà, íèæå ñêëîíÿÿñü íàä çåðêàëîì.

«Ìîè ãëàçà äðóãèå», - âäðóã ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äëÿ óâåðåííîñòè îòêðûâàÿ èõ åùå øèðå, - «Îíè…çåëåíîâàòûå…Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò…»

«Äà êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?! Ìû äîëæíû ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì èëè…÷òî-òî åùå!»

«Ê Ñíåéïó èäòè ïîçäíî. «Áåñïîêîèòü ó÷èòåëåé ïîñëå âîñüìè ìîæíî ëèøü â ýêñòðåííûõ ñëó÷àÿõ», ïîìíèøü?»

«Åñëè òû íå çàìåòèëà…», - îòâåòèë îí ðåçêî, - «ÝÒÎ è åñòü ýêñòðåííûé ñëó÷àé!»

«Â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè, íåò», - Ãåðìèîíà âîçíåñëà ãëàçà ê ïîòîëêó, íàêîíåö, îòîéäÿ îò çåðêàëà. – «Çåëüå ïðîñòî äåéñòâóåò ÷óòü äîëüøå, ÷åì íóæíî, âîò è âñå. Ìû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåì ñäåëàòü…»

Ìàëôîé âçäîõíóë, áóäòî âîçðàæàÿ. Îäíàêî çàòåì ïðîèçíåñ ÿñíî: «Èíòåðåñíî, ìîãó ëè ÿ ÷àñòè÷íî óïðàâëÿòü òîáîé? Êàê òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ìíå ïî ñèëàì çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü?»

Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà: «Õîòåëà áû âçãëÿíóòü, êàê ýòî ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ».

«Ý…äàé ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ…»

Åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. «Ïîäîæäè…ß òîëüêî ïîøóòèëà…Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî…», - îíà çàäðîæàëà âäðóã, îùóùàÿ, êàê ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã ïðîíçàåò åå ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî.

«ß ãëóïàÿ, íè÷åãî íå ñòîÿùàÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, êîòîðàÿ íå ìîæåò æèòü áåç ó÷åáû è ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà…» Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñðûâàþòñÿ ñ åå ãóá ñòðàííûå, ÷üè-òî ÷óæèå, ñëîâà, ïðîèçíåñåííûå åå îáû÷íûì óâåðåííûì òîíîì.

«Ìàëôîé!» - çàêðè÷àëà îíà, óñëûøàâ âðåäíîå õèõèêàíüå. – «Òû íå ìîæåøü äåëàòü ýòîãî!»

«Ïî-ìîåìó, òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàë».

«Ðð! Òû – òóïîé…», - îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òó æå, ïðîáåãàþùóþ ïî åå òåëó äðîæü, è ïðîèçíåñëà ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì, - «ß ïîêëîíÿþñü Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ. Îí – ìîé áîã».

«Ãåðìèîíà?» - òðåòèé, äåâè÷èé ãîëîñîê ïðîðåçàë âîçäóõ. Ãåðìèîíà, ïûëàÿ, îáåðíóëàñü ðåçêî. Äæèííè Óèçëè ñòîÿëà â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, ñ ïîòðÿñåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà äåðãàÿ ðûæóþ êîñè÷êó, - «Òû â ïîðÿäêå?»

«Ýì…ïðåêðàñíî, âñå ïðåêðàñíî», - ïîêàøëèâàÿ, ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîäóìàëà ïðî ñåáÿ: «Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èê-õîðåê».

«Ý…ïðîñòî ÿ áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñëûøàëà òâîé ãîëîñ…», - Äæèííè áëèæå ïîäîøëà ê íåé.

«Íåò-íåò», - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïÿòÿñü îò íåå. Áóäòî Äæèííè ìîãëà äîãàäàòüñÿ ïî åå ëèöó, ÷òî â åå ãîëîâå ñèäèò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

Äæèííè âíîâü ïðåäïðèíÿëà ïîïûòêó ïîäîéòè ê íåé áëèæå. «Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ñ êåì òû ðàçãîâàðèâàëà?» - ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ãåðìèîíà îòîäâèíóëàñü íåâçíà÷àé, êîãäà Äæèííè, ïîäîéäÿ ê êðîâàòè, ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íåé.

*Âàó, Ãðåéíæåð* - ãëÿäÿ íà äåâî÷êó, óñëûøàëà îíà âîñõèùåííûé ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ. – «ß è íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ ðàíüøå, êàê çäîðîâî âûãëÿäèò ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðåíêà Óèçëè. Ïðåêðàñíîå òåëî…»

«Î, çàìîë÷è æå!» - âûêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì, ñìîãëà îñòàíîâèòü ñåáÿ. Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà èçóìëåííóþ Äæèííè. «Ý…íåò, Äæèííè, ïðîñòè, ÿ íå èìåëà â âèäó…»

«Ì-äà», - òåïåðü äåâî÷êà âûãëÿäåëà óæå íåìíîãî èñïóãàííîé. Îíà âñòàëà è ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä, ê äâåðè.

*Äëèííûå íîãè*, - ïðîäîëæèë Ìàëôîé, î÷åâèäíî çàáàâëÿÿñü åå ðåàêöèåé. Ãåðìèîíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âçãëÿíóëà íà íîãè Äæèííè, íåâèííî ñêðûòûå ñêëàäêàìè çåëåíîé ìàíòèè.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà âäàëü, è âçäîõíóëà, íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûâ ãëàçà. «Ó ìåíÿ âûäàëñÿ òðóäíûé äåíü, Äæèííè. Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïîçæå, ìì?»

*È – ïðîêëÿòüå, ïîñìîòðè íà ýòè ãóáû…* - âåñåëî ïðîèçíåñ Ìàëôîé, áóäòî çíàÿ, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà îáåñïîêîÿò åå. Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, òîãäà îí è, ïðàâäà, çíàë ýòî – âåäü îí ìîã ÷èòàòü åå ìûñëè.

*À åñëè îí çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî òðåâîæèò ìåíÿ», - ìûñëåííî âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, -*Îí òàêæå çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî…»

*Òû ðåâíóåøü*, - çàêîí÷èë Ìàëôîé. Îíà ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü åãî âûñîêîìåðíóþ óñìåøêó. *ß çíàþ*.

«Îòëè÷íî», - Äæèííè ïðåðâàëà èõ ìûñëåííûé äèàëîã íåóâåðåííîé óëûáêîé, - «Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå». Îíà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îçàäà÷åííî âçãëÿíóëà íà ïîäðóãó, è, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, ïîêèíóëà êîìíàòó.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà è êèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè. «Ïðåêðàñíî, Ìàëôîé», - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.

«Äà, áûëî äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî».

Îíà ñåëà íà êðîâàòè. «Ìíå íóæíî íàéòè ñïîñîá îñòàíîâèòü ýòî».

«Ìíå òîæå. Õî÷åøü ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó?»

«Ñëèøêîì *ïîçäíî*, Ìàëôîé. Ïîìíèøü? Åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî, ãäå ìû ìîæåì ïîïûòàòüñÿ íàéòè òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî…áèáëèîòåêà!» Îíà âçâîëíîâàííî âñòàëà.

Ìàëôîé ïðîñòîíàë.

«Äàæå íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ íå äîãàäàëàñü ðàíüøå!» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà â êàðìàí âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðèãëàäèëà âîëîñû. «Ýòî ëó÷øåå ìåñòî, êóäà ìû ìîæåì ïîéòè…Îòûùåì êíèãè ïî çåëüÿì, íàïîäîáèå ýòîé, è, íàäåþñü, íàéäåì ïðîòèâîçàêëÿòüå…»

«Äà-äà, èäè óæå», ïðîáóáíèë îí áåç âñÿêîãî ýíòóçèàçìà.

«À…íó æå, Ìàëôîé», - óñìåõíóëàñü îíà, - «Áóäåò âåñåëî. Çíàåøü – ñîâìåñòíîå îáó÷åíèå è îáìåí îïûòîì».

* 

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü è ÷óòü ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó, ïàëüöåì ïðîáåãàÿ ïî êîðåøêàì ñòîÿùèõ íà ïîëêå êíèã. «Òåëåïàòè÷åñêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ…õì…» Îíà âçÿëà â ðóêè îãðîìíóþ çåëåíîâàòîãî öâåòà êíèãó è îòêðûëà åå. «×òî òû äóìàåøü íàñ÷åò ýòîé?»

*Ñëèøêîì òîëñòàÿ* 

«Ñíîâà ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, Ãðåéíæåð?» - íà ñòðàíèöû óïàëà òåíü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé, ïðèñëîíèâøåãîñÿ ê êíèæíîìó øêàôó òàê, áóäòî åìó áûëî ïîäâëàñòíî âðåìÿ, à íå îí âðåìåíè.

*Óîó…ß âûãëÿæó íåïëîõî, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü? Àõ, äà, äóìàåøü – ÿ âåäü ÷óâñòâóþ*, - Ìàëôîé-â-åå-ãîëîâå ðàññìåÿëñÿ ðàçäðàæåííî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèùóðèëàñü: «Äðàêî Ìàëôîé â áèáëèîòåêå? Êóäà êàòèòñÿ âîëøåáíûé ìèð, à?»

Îí ñîùóðèë â îòâåò ñåðûå ãëàçà. «Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ çäåñü, ýòî òû. Ïîëàãàþ, ó òåáÿ òà æå ïðîáëåìà?» - îí óêàçàë íà êíèãó â åå ðóêå, - «Èëè òû ïðîñòî ãîòîâèøüñÿ ê ýêçàìåíàì, êîòîðûå áóäóò ÷åðåç äâà ãîäà?»

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ÿçâèòåëüíîå, íî âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñèëüíóþ äðîæü…

*Î, íåò…òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ*, - ïîäóìàëà îíà â îò÷àÿíèè.

«ß çäåñü ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû çäåñü, Äðàêî. ß äóìàþ, òû ñàìûé ãîðÿ÷èé êîëäóí, ïîñëå Ñíåéïà», - ñëîâà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñîðâàëèñü ñ åå ãóá, è, ïðîèçíåñÿ èõ, îíà ñúåæèëàñü.

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå.

«Ãåðìèîíà?» - îíà îáåðíóëàñü íà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, èãíîðèðóÿ âåñåëûé ñìåõ â ñâîåé ãîëîâå, óâèäåëà…

Ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿë èçóìëåííûé Ãàððè, î÷åâèäíî ñëûøàâøèé âñå, ÷òî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà. Â ðóêàõ ó íåãî áûëà êíèãà ïî Óõîäó çà Ìàãè÷åñêèìè Ñóùåñòâàìè. À ïîçàäè Ãàððè ñòîÿëà ×ó è ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä êðàñèâûõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç ñ íåå íà Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà èçäàëà ñòîí.


End file.
